


Made In Japan||Joshler

by RunawayTyJo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Joshler Tysh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTyJo/pseuds/RunawayTyJo
Summary: Joshua Dun is an American Junior in high school who moves from America after living his whole life in Japan. Josh goes to a new high school, and catches the eye of the star basketball player right away...





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua Dun never really understood America. I mean, what was the point? They were unorganized and barely did anything. Josh much preferred Japan. But, on that fateful day, Joshua's parents came downstairs and told Josh the dreaded news. 

They were moving back to America. 

And Josh was to attend a  _American High School._

\---

Joshua grumbled and sunk into the car seat, peeking out the window to get a glimpse at his new house. In Ohio. Columbus Ohio  _The United States._ The thought made Josh grunt. His siblings excitedly scurried out of the car and ran up the steps while Josh glued himself to the car. Josh was the oldest, so he did get the most attached to beautiful Japan. Josh glared when his mom appeared in the seat next to him. 

"Joshua, honey-" 

"Why did we move? Japan was better." Joshua grunted. Josh's mom sighed. 

"Because, the company we work for moved back to the US." 

"So find a new job. I wanna go back to Japan." 

"Joshua Dun, you are 16 almost 17 stop being a brat." Josh's mom snarled before hoping out of the car. Josh whined before picking up his stuff and stumbling out of the car. He followed his siblings up the front steps into the  _giant_ house. Josh knew that houses in Tokyo were expensive,but he didn't expect the money they paid in Japan for their mediocre apartment to get  _this._ Josh grunted. 

_I guess we are rich._

Josh's dad unlocked the door as all the screaming kids ran into the house. 

"I'm claiming rooms!" Abigail screamed, sprinting up the stairs as the others followed. This left only Josh and his parents. Josh looked at them with a brow raised. 

"There are only 4 bedrooms upstairs, we thought you would want the basement bedroom. For drumming." His dad stated, setting their luggage down onto the floor. Josh's eyes widened. 

"Aw hell yeah!" Josh shrieked, sprinting down to the wide open, cool basement. A door lay across the basement before Josh walked over to open it. An empty, giant bedroom lay inside. Josh squealed.

\---

It had been a week since the family moved in, Josh redoing his room and doing things he never thought were possible in Japan. For example, dyeing his hair bright red. And getting a nose ring. These things weren't acceptable at high schools in Japan, but now Josh had unknown  _freedom._

As well as the freedom to openly look at guys asses on the street. 

Joshua plopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The music from his stereo blasted Blink-182 as he sang along terribly. Josh was starting to like it here. For a while, Josh was obsessed with order. But now, Josh wants to rebel. He wants freedom, independence. Joshua laughed as he thought about it.  _It._ Joshua looked up a little to get a glimpse of his sparkling red drum kit in the corner of his massive room,  **(Look at Image attached, that's Josh's bedroom :) -Z)** before lying back down. Tomorrow, school, with no uniforms, no extreme order, and especially hot guys and girls. 

That's right, Josh was bisexual. He liked to classify himself as "I really don't care" but he tells everyone he's bisexual. At least, those he really trusts. 

Joshua got up when he heard his mom ring the dinner bell and bolted up the stairs. He took a seat by his siblings, chowing down on his food. His mom looked up. 

"You ready for your first day at Worthington tomorrow, honey?" 

Joshua smirked. 

Oh he was fucking ready. 

**Hey this is Z I'm just saying that we are gonna make short chapters because most of the most read Fics have that so yayyyyyy, also, B refuses to write smut scenes because she's to good for them, so all smutty in the future is curtesy of me :) I'm really excited with this storyline! Don't forget to read our other works**

**(Not a lot YET, I know, we are working on it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh jumped up at the ring of the obnoxious alarm clock. He glared before wobbling out of his bed and throwing on some black ripped skinny jeans and a baggy tank top. Josh smirked as he admired himself in the mirror

_Damn I look hot_

Joshua slicked his hair back with some water before marching out of his bedroom and down the stairs. 

"Ohayōgozaimasu! (Good Morning)" Josh's mom yelled, throwing some toast on a plate that already had eggs and bacon. Josh slid into the chair and looked at his family. 

"Do y'all wanna switch over to 100 percent english now that we moved to America?" Josh scowled, shoving toast in his mouth. Josh's mom dropped her fork. 

"Now why would we do that?" She asked. Josh looked up at her but didn't respond. "Joshua, just because we live in a different country that does not mean we have to or will loose our culture that makes us unique. I refuse to let you go around throwing out everything we call family. Also, I will not permit that type of talking in my household.  _Anata wa watashi o rikai shite imasu ka? (Do You Understand Me)"_

Joshua rolled his eyes as he finished his meal and threw the plate on the counter by the sink. "Whatever. I just don't want to be a freak." 

"You will never be a freak."

"You don't know what American High School is like." 

"I think I do because unlike  _you_ I went to one. I think all your drama TV shows gave you the wrong perspective. Not everyone's a racist. And if they are, they don't show it. No one will take notice. Most will find it cool." 

Josh rolled his eyes again, but harder. "Great, I have the perfect story for show and tell." 

"Joshua, you're being unreasonable." 

Joshua marched over to the door and slipped on his cargo boots. "Goodbye,  _Oya. (Parent)"_

And with that, Josh slammed the door and started walking in whichever direction he saw the kid in front of him walking. 

He was his age, wearing a backpack, so he had to be going to the right place, right? There's only one High School per city like Japan, right?

Wrong. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Its Z sorry for the short chapter but don't worry B is powering through ;) 
> 
> Anyways, Stay tuned and please share with friends we wanna be big writers haha
> 
> This is unedited by the way. Please point out typos.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh waltzed into the high school, bombarded by passing students. He jumped as Students ran straight into him, mumbling apologies before wandering off. Josh sighed and walked up to a random girl. 

"Uhm, where is the office?" Josh mumbled, looking at his feet. The girl eyed him up and down before smiling at him. 

"Which one?" She asked sweetly. Josh looked up at her features, a very pretty girl- obviously very popular. She had long brown hair and bright brown eyed ringed with a light gold. Her pale face turned a light pink as Josh scanned her over. Finally, he looked her in the eyes with a seductive smirk. 

"There's more than one?" He asked, tilting his head. The girl looked at her confused, yet still keeping her pretty composure. 

"Where are you from?" She asked gently. Josh shrugged. 

"Japan." 

The girl jumped with wide eyes.

"No way! That's so cool! You like, lived there your whole life?" She gawked. Josh laughed nervously. 

"I mean, yeah." 

"Well obviously, because every American school has two offices. The business and the main." She snapped. Josh stepped back a little at her sassy remark, but needed information so he pretended like he didn't notice. 

"Good to know. So which one should I go to as a new student?" Josh asked, looking around as everyone dissapeared into classrooms. 

"Prolly the business office. I'll walk ya." She giggled, as she started swerving and walking through the remaining students. Josh had a hard time following her in the lack of order, students going every direction and not giving a shit if they run into you. Josh  _loved_ it. Finally, the girl led him to a large door with a giant sign that read  _Business Office_ scribbled across the top of the door. Josh gave the girl a silent thanks before opening the door and tip toeing inside. The office was covered in things, different people scattering and running across to get things done. Phones went off about every 30 seconds, and students yelled in the corner at one of the office assistants. 

 _Damn,_ Josh thought as he walked up to the office help desk and looking at the woman sitting before him. She was slim, yet tired and overworked. Her Jet black hair sat perfectly in her ponytail and a ring of keys were on her lanyard. She looked up at Josh through her glasses that were too small for her face. Her obviously once brilliant blue eyes have turned a sharp grey. 

"May I help you?" She asked, raising a brow. Josh cleared his throat. 

"I'm new." 

"Oh? From where?" She asked, bending down and opening a file cabinet. Josh sighed. 

"Japan." 

She looked up with a raised brow. 

"What school are you switching too?" She asked, looking at Josh confused. Josh riased his brows back. 

"This one." 

"What is the name of the school you're switching too?" 

Josh sighed. 

"Worthington High School! This one!" He shouted, lightly slamming his fist onto the desk. The woman looked at him surprised before taking in a deep breath. 

"Sweety, this is Olentangy High School. Worthington is 15 miles away." 

Fuck. 

**Hey! I know its been a while but B has been busy with a lot of art, but I was constantly nagging her because I wanted to edit things! She is like "No, I'm not leaving space for SMUT in the beginning of the book, so sorry yall gotta wait. But, I got her to update, so yay! -Z**

**This is unedited btw.**


End file.
